Tamotsu kibō
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Adios mi querido mundo Digital. Porque una parte mía se queda aqui, pero una parte tuya se viene siempre conmigo. TAKERU POV final 01


No importaba cuanto llorara, pataleara o me quejara, eso no iba a ayudar a que la puerta permaneciera abierta.

Tampoco importaba que todos lo deseáramos mas que nada en el mundo, eso no ayudaría. Ni los berrinches, ni el sentimentalismo. Nada de eso servía ahora.

Porque es simple, nosotros somos solo ocho niños, no podemos hacer nada para seguir viendo a nuestros amigos.

Aun asi, tengo solo ocho años, me siento triste y melancólico, no quiero dejara a Patamon. Es mi mejor amigo. No quiero irme del Digimundo y tampoco quiero olvidar estas aventuras, porque no importa cuando llore o cuando miedo tuve, siempre tuve el valor para salir adelante.

Quiero verme maduro frente a Patamon pero simplemente no puedo, como ya dije, tengo solo ocho años y no puedo evitar largarme a llorar como un bebe. Mi Digimon me imita, es increíble como podemos parecernos tanto, al principio solo nos importaba jugar y teníamos miedo de todo, pero ahora los dos hemos madurado, no se que hubiera sido de mi si no lo hubiera conocido.

Este mundo pudo haber sido cruel conmigo en muchas ocasiones, me arrebato a Angemon de una forma dolorosa, aun así me dio muchas cosas buenas. ¡No me quiero ir!

Madure. Crecí posiblemente mas que todos los demás y eso se debe a que fui al principio el mas débil. Me ayudo a entender a mi hermano, que siempre cuidaba de mi, se que aunque no lo admita el me necesitaba tanto como yo a el.

Sigo llorando, no puedo evitarlo. La tristeza me embarga, es increíble pensar que nunca volveré. Nunca mas pisare la isla Fille, ni estaré en la ciudad del Inicio, tampoco veré a Elecmon, Andromon, y por supuesto Patamon, a mis amigos.

Patamon dice que debo tener esperanza de volver a verlos.. después de todo, ese es mi emblema, aun asi sigo llorando y no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me detengo? No quiero que piensen que sigo siendo un bebe. No quiero que mi hermano se siga preocupando.

Taichi me mira y se acerca mientras los demás sigues escuchando a Izzy sobre como ese tranvía nos llevara a casa

-¿Estas bien Takeru?

Asiento con la cabeza

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta

-No volveré a ver a Patamon-respondo

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-No se..

-¿Entonces?

-Lloro porque no me quiero olvidar de esto, no quiero pensar que fue un sueño..

-No te preocupes, Patamon y todos vivirán siempre en nuestros corazones. No creo que te puedas olvidar de ellos aunque quisieras, TK, una parte de ti se queda en el Digimundo..

-¿Y una parte del Digimundo se va conmigo?-pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas

-¡Por supuesto!

Sonrío. Taichi siempre sabe como animar a la gente. Lo descubrí desde el primer día que pase aquí.

Y es increíble como ya hace tanto de eso y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Nuestro primer día el Digimundo. La primera vez que vi a Tokomon, el primer enemigo que derrotamos. La primera lagrima que derrame sobre este sitio.

Ya no estoy triste, se que volveré. Porque Tai tiene razón, una parte mía se queda aquí, con Patamon. Asi como una parte de el viene conmigo, los lazos que cree en el Digimundo son irrompibles y nada los comparara jamás. Porque pase lo que pase nosotros OCHO somos los niños elegidos, este es nuestro amado Digimundo, el que nos vio crecer y madurar.

No importa la distancia, tampoco el miedo ni el dolor, lo que importa es saber que hay algo mas importante que todo eso junto, y eso es la **AMISTAD**, porque teniendo el **VALOR** de no perder la fe siempre habrá una **LUZ** que nos guie, no importa si te pierdes por que la **PUREZA** te ayudara a encontrar un camino. El **CONOCIMIENTO** de que hay algo mas esperándote. Saber **AMAR** y ser amado. La **SINCERIDAD** de admitir tus miedos y vencerlos. De eso se trata la **ESPERANZA**.

De eso se trata la vida.

* * *

Lo tenia atravesado desde que escuche Bokura no Digital World.

Esque aveces me da un poco de..¿Pena? ¿Rabia? nose! pero me molesta un poco saber que ya nunca mas van a volver a ser los ocho. Porque aun que Davis Yolei y Cody me caen bien, lo que viven nunca se comparara a lo que vivieron los de la primera generacion. En especial TK que con solo ocho años tuvo que pasar por mucho, en especial ver morir a su mejor amigo frente a sus ojos. Tambien el final de 02 me da cosita. Es que me gusta pensar que los niños elegidos son elegidos por algo, porque son especiales. Aun asi me agrada 02 n_n

Siento esto, es solo que lo tuve atravesado desde siempre :D xD


End file.
